1. Field of the Invention
An object of the invention is a device for the supply of the radiating elements of an array antenna capable of transmitting and receiving microwaves that carry out an electrical scanning of space. An antenna such as this is notably applicable to the landing
system known as the MLS (microwave landing system).
2. Description of the Prior Art
It may be recalled that an array antenna is constituted by a plurality of radiating elements, each of which simultaneously transmits a microwave, the resultant of which forms a main beam (or major lobe) in a given direction, accompanied by a spatial distribution of smaller amplitude, known as side or spurious lobes. Each radiating element is connected to an electronically controllable phase-shifter. The control of the phase-shifters makes it possible to scan space with the main beam.
In certain applications, such as the MLS, the inconvenience caused by the side lobes may be very great, to the extent of causing the supply of false information, such as a false axis of descent. This is a serious fault in a system for guiding aircraft in the particularly critical stage of landing.